Et si tu la rencontrais, par hasard
by Anonyme Particulier
Summary: "- Si jamais tu la retrouves, comme ça, par hasard, qu'est-ce que tu feras ? Harry l'observa un long moment avant de lever la tête vers le ciel et de soupirer. - Je crois... Je crois que je lui dirais qu'elle m'a manqué. Que je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer et que je ne cesserai jamais." Parce qu'il l'aimait, qu'elle l'aimait et que cet enfant est le témoin d'un amour sans limites.
1. Chapter 1

_Bien le bonjour !_

_Donc, ceci est censé être un OS. Sauf que je ne sais pas s'il vaut une suite ou pas, à vous de me le dire._

_J'en ai eu l'idée en cours d'histoire-géo, parce que les cours d'histoires-géo, comment dire... Ben, il y a mieux. Bref, je m'embêtais et j'ai commencé ceci, mais je l'ai bien sûr peaufiné en rentrant chez moi..._

_Bref._

_J'ai recommencé à lire La Première Leçon du Sorcier, de Terry Goodkind, si des gens connaissent... Et pis, si vous connaissez pas, je vous le dis, ça vaut le coup. Mais vu que je recommence La Première Leçon, va falloir que je me refasse tous les autres aussi. Bien sûr, vu que j'adoooore ces livres, je vais pas me plaindre, mais j'ai aussi les Seigneurs des Anneaux à relire (parce que j'ai relu Bilbo, donc il faut que je les relise aussi, pour faire dans la continuité, vous comprenez ?) et je dois lire Le Silmarillion aussi... Bref, j'ai plein de trucs à lire, et il faut que je relise des livres que j'ai déjà lu. Mon Dieu, j'aime ma logique ._

_Mais je ne fais pas que lire._

_Je regarde One Piece, aussi :D (Attention, SPOILER ! Ouais, parce que faut prévenir sinon, les gens, ils te crient dessus...) Sauf que Ace est mort... Et que c'était mon personnage préféré (il avait un de ces dos *bave*). Bref, j'ai pleuré comme une chiotte..._

_Bon, hum, j'ai rien d'autre à dire. _

_Ah, si : **Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à la très vénérable J.K. Rowling que je respecte et admire.** D'ailleurs, il faudra que je lise le nouveau bouquin (plus très nouveau, d'ailleurs) qu'elle a sorti..._

_Bref._

_Bonne Lecture :) _

**_Anonyme Particulier._**

* * *

- Tu n'as jamais pensé à elle ? Depuis tout ce temps ? Jamais, jamais ? Même pas une seule seconde ?

Il posait les questions sans laisser à l'homme le temps de répondre, les unes après les autres, à toute vitesse, à mesure que sa curiosité grandissait.

Les yeux verts émeraude de l'homme le transpercèrent.

C'était un vert étrange. Il reflétait entièrement les sentiments de l'homme, comme si une lumière s'allumait ou s'éteignait dans ses pupilles quand il était joyeux ou triste, et il avait remarquer que pendant qu'il racontait son histoire, les yeux de l'homme étaient vides, éteints. Mais il avait observé une légère lueur lorsqu'il parlait de cette femme qu'il avait aimé et qui l'avait aimé, indubitablement, comme si son souvenir le rendait à la fois heureux et mélancolique.

- Si. Des milliers, des millions de fois... En fait, je pense tout le temps à elle. Je me l'imagine et je me demande ce qu'elle peut être en train de faire en ce moment. Si elle est heureuse ou triste ; si je lui manque ou pas ; si elle en est venue à en aimer un autre ou si elle pense toujours à moi, que ce soit quelques minutes ou quelques heures...

L'homme avait toujours les yeux éteints et regardaient à présent vers le jardin d'enfant face auquel ils étaient assis depuis un assez long moment maintenant.

- Et tu n'es jamais retourné auprès d'elle ? Tu n'es jamais allé la voir ?

S'il avait aimé comme cet homme avait aimé et s'il avait été séparé de cette femme, il aurait tout fait pour la retrouver. Absolument tout.

- Ce n'est pas si simple, petit. Il y a des choses, des obstacles qui sont parfois insurmontables, même pour deux personnes qui s'aiment.

- Mais si vous vous aimez assez fort...

- On peut aimer profondément sans pour autant aimer assez.

Il fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que l'homme voulait-il dire par là ?

- Huh ?

L'homme rit doucement à la réaction de son interlocuteur.

- Comment dire... Hum... Ce n'est pas parce qu'on s'aime, qu'on est fait pour être ensemble. Tu comprends ?

Il hocha la tête, ayant enfin compris le sens de sa phrase. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il était d'accord.

- Moi, je pense que tout le monde est fait pour être ensemble. Que tout le monde est l'âme sœur de tout le monde. Juste qu'on nous a inculqué une idée de l'amour trop parfaite et qu'on veut tellement que ça se réalise qu'on se rend pas compte de ce que l'on possède déjà.

Il vit du coin de l'œil que l'homme le regardait, surpris. Mais il acquiesça et se retourna vers le parc.

- Tu es intelligent, gamin. Peut-être même un peu trop...

Il avait murmuré la dernière phrase et l'enfant sourit intérieurement. Sa mère lui répétait chaque jour qu'il était trop intelligent et que ça la terrifiait de voir quelqu'un être plus intelligent qu'elle. Bien sûr, c'était de la rigolade, mais ça lui faisait plaisir. Tellement plaisir qu'il en rougissait.

Et il rougit ici aussi.

Il tenta de cacher les rougeurs qui lui montaient aux joues avec les quelques mèches brunes de ses cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage, mais c'était sans compter le regard perçant de l'homme, qui sourit doucement.

- Quel âge as-tu ?

La question le prit au dépourvu et il observa l'adulte à ses cotés, surpris.

- Euh... Bientôt 9 ans.

L'homme hocha la tête, assimilant l'information que l'enfant venait de lui offrir.

- Et toi ?

- 27 ans.

L'enfant ouvrit grands ses yeux verts.

Cet homme n'avait que 28 ans. Pourtant, il était voûté comme un vieil homme. Comme s'il portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules, qu'il avait larges.

L'homme surprit son regard interloqué et haussa un sourcil.

- Tu me voyais plus vieux ?

L'enfant se rabroua rapidement et passa une main hésitante dans ses cheveux indomptables.

- Bah, ouais... Enfin, tu te tiens comme mon papi sans sa canne et tes yeux...

L'homme fronça les sourcils, se redressa légèrement et passa une main sur ses yeux, comme pour vérifier s'ils étaient toujours là.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils ont mes yeux ?

L'enfant réfléchit rapidement à une réponse adéquate mais, n'en trouvant pas, opta pour dire sa pensée telle qu'elle était. Il s'était lancé, ça n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait reculer. Combien de fois sa mère lui avait-elle répété d'assumer les conséquences de ses actes et de ses paroles ?

- Ben, ils sont ... vides. Comme si la lumière qui les allumait avant avait disparu et qu'il n'y avait plus que du noir à l'intérieur.

L'homme sourit tristement.

- La femme dont je t'ai parlé...

L'enfant acquiesça, ravi qu'il reparle de cette femme qu'il tentait depuis le début de s'imaginer.

- Elle avait remarqué ce que tu viens de me dire aussi. Et elle avait tout fait pour rallumer la lumière.

- Elle y est arrivée ?

L'enfant, impatient d'entendre la réponse, tressautait sur le banc en bois.

- Oui. Elle était très forte pour rendre les gens heureux. Rien que par son rire...

L'homme ne continua pas, perdu dans ses souvenirs.

L'enfant le regarda se perdre un peu plus avant de poser sa petite main dans celle, immense, de ce personnage qui l'intriguait tant. L'homme, à ce doux contact, observa le membre de l'enfant qui reposait dans sa paume et il sourit tendrement.

- Comment tu t'appelles, gamin ?

Il s'était redressé et regardait l'enfant avec un sourire qui cette fois, remarqua l'enfant, atteignait ses yeux et le rendait plus jeune.

- Eum... Ethan, m'sieur.

L'homme rit et lui rendit sa main.

- Pas de monsieur avec moi, Ethan. Appelle moi Harry, ça me conviendra très bien.

Ethan, qui pouvait enfin mettre un nom sur ce visage dur et pourtant tendre, acquiesça doucement.

- Harry ?

- Hm ?

- Si jamais tu la retrouves, comme ça, par hasard, qu'est-ce que tu feras ?

Harry l'observa un long moment avant de lever la tête vers le ciel et de soupirer.

- Je crois... Je crois que je lui dirais qu'elle m'a manqué. Que je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer et que je ne cesserai jamais, même si elle me le demandait. Je crois que je serais heureux et en même temps triste si elle est avec quelqu'un...

- Et si elle n'est avec personne ?

- Je serais heureux et triste aussi. Heureux d'avoir encore une chance, et triste qu'elle n'ait pas trouvé un autre bonheur que moi. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Rien, juste pour savoir.

Harry le regarda, un air surpris mais compréhensif sur le visage.

Ethan remarqua alors que le temps était plus rapidement passé qu'il ne le pensait et alors que le soleil commençait à descendre derrière les arbres du parc, il se leva prestement, récupéra sa veste sur le rebord qu'il enfila et prit son sac à dos.

Harry le regarda sans faire un geste pour se lever. Il fronça juste légèrement les sourcils avant de remarquer lui aussi que le soleil était en train de se coucher. Il sourit.

- Je dois y aller...

Ethan soupira, comme si c'était la pire chose au monde que de rentrer chez soi, et Harry rit à cette réaction.

- Eh bien ? Tu n'es pas content de rentrer chez toi et de retrouver tes parents ?

Ethan fit la moue en pensant à sa tante qui se faisait toujours un sang d'encre quand il rentrait trop tard et à sa mère, qui rirait de voir sa meilleure amie rousse le gronder pour quelque chose d'aussi idiot.

- Je vis avec ma mère et ma tante. Et ma tante est ultra protectrice et n'aime pas me voir rentrer trop tard. Elle est envahissante...

Il soupira une nouvelle fois et Harry se pencha vers lui.

- Dis lui que tu as rencontré ton âme soeur. Et ton père ?

Il rit à l'évocation de l'âme soeur mais se rembrunit à celle du père. Harry comprit que c'était un terrain miné car il se recula, contrit.

- J'ai pas d'père...

Ethan gratta les cailloux avec ses chaussures et Harry se releva pour lui passer une main dans les cheveux.

- Désolé, gamin.

Il marqua une pause, posa une main sur l'épaule de l'enfant et releva avec l'index de l'autre sa petite tête.

- Rentre chez toi, Ethan. Ta tante doit être super inquiète, tout comme ta mère, j'en suis sûr.

Il lui sourit doucement.

- Non, M'man rit toujours quand Tante Alcolo s'inquiète.

Harry fronça les sourcils en souriant.

- Tante Alcolo ?

- Bah ouais... Son surnom, c'est le nom d'une boisson alcoolisée, alors avec M'man, on l'appelle Tante Alcolo. Mais que dans son dos, parce qu'elle aime pas ce surnom.

Harry rit plus franchement.

- Tu as l'air de bien t'amuser avec ta mère.

- Ouais, c'est la meilleure M'man du monde. Bon, après je peux pas trop comparer vu que c'est la seule M'man que j'ai mais elle est cool. Ce serait vachement bizarre si j'avais plusieurs M'man...

Harry acquiesça et sourit. Puis il le poussa légèrement en lui donnant un coup d'épaule et Ethan lui jeta un regard peu amène, en replaçant une bretelle de son sac qui était tombée de son épaule.

- Allez, rentre chez toi, gamin !

L'enfant fit la moue, n'ayant pas encore envie de rentrer chez lui pour voir sa tante supra inquiète.

- Avant de partir, je peux te demander un truc ?

Harry acquiesça, riant toujours doucement pour l'histoire de la Tante Alcolo.

- La femme que tu aimes... Comment elle s'appelle ?

Harry s'arrêta soudainement de rire et regarda le garçon. Il avait repris son air de vieux monsieur qui porte le monde à bout de bras, ou sur ses épaules, mais c'était la même chose pour l'enfant.

- Hermione. Elle s'appelle Hermione.

Ethan ouvrit de grands yeux surpris et murmura le prénom que sa tante hurlait après son propre nom, quand sa mère et lui avait fait une blague des plus douteuses et qu'il fallait nettoyer après eux, car Tante Gin' détestait faire le ménage, et donc, pour la calmer, M'man lui promettait qu'elle le ferait elle-même et que sa tante lui répondait par un "Mais 'Mione" languissant.

- Maintenant, va-t-en...

Harry avait dit ça dans un soupir en se retournant pour partir dans la direction opposée à celle de l'enfant mais Ethan n'en avait pas encore fini avec lui.

- On se reverra ?

Il posa la question très rapidement et attendait la réponse presque avec la peur qu'elle soit négative.

Il vit les épaules d'Harry s'abaisser et entendit un soupir lui échapper.

- On verra, gamin, on verra.

Et il partit, les mains dans les poches, les épaules voûtées et la tête baissée.

Ethan le regarda disparaître dans la pénombre qui se faisait de plus en plus présente dans le parc, à présent silencieux et il partit en courant vers sa propre maison, un sourire sur son visage heureux d'enfant.

* * *

- Où étais-tu ? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! Imagine si quelque chose t'étais arrivé ? Tu te rends compte d'à quel point j'aurais été triste ? Et ta mère ? Elle aurait été effondrée ! Mon Dieu, Ethan, essaie de rentrer plus tôt, la prochaine fois ! Même pas, rentre plus tôt, un point c'est tout !

La jeune femme rousse lui était sautée dessus dès qu'il avait ouvert la porte de la maison et il n'avait pas eu le temps de se débarrasser de ses affaires qu'elle commençait déjà à lui faire une morale qu'il connaissait par cœur depuis qu'il rentrait seul de chez son Oncle George, où lui et ses cousins accompagnés de son oncle, créaient de nouvelles farces et attrapes pour le magasin.

A présent, elle le secouait dans tous les sens et le prenait dans ses bras à l'en étouffer, et il voyait sa mère derrière sa tante, sourire de manière moqueuse.

Il lui lança un regard implorant et elle y répondit en se redressant du chambranle où elle était appuyée.

- Ginny, laisse le tranquille. Il est assez grand pour être responsable, alors, laisse le venir diner. S'il te plait, Gin !

Tante Ginny le relâcha, non sans grommeler, et il remercia sa mère d'un soupir soulagé. Elle sourit et prit sa veste qu'elle rangea dans la penderie.

- Maintenant, à table. Et Ginny, s'il te plait, rappelle Ronald pour le rassurer, ou Luna va finir par devenir folle avec lui inquiet à coté, et tu sais que c'est mauvais pour le bébé.

Ginny acquiesça et partit rapidement vers la cheminée pour communiquer avec la famille de son Oncle Ron.

Sa mère le conduisit vers la cuisine en le tenant par les épaules, le laissa s'installer à la table et mit un repas de légumes devant lui. Il fronça le nez et regarda sa mère qui rit et remplaça son assiette de légumes par une assiette de spaghetti.

- On est Vendredi, tu t'en rappelles.

Il la regarda comme si elle était devenue folle.

Comment pouvait-il oublier que le Vendredi était le jour des Spaghetti ? Parce que sa mère, fatiguée d'entendre les gens répéter que le Vendredi était le jour de Seigneur, pas qu'elle est quelque chose contre lui, au contraire, mais elle ne supportait plus qu'on lui interdise un aliment, ici la viande, pour une religion qu'elle ne suivait pas, ou très peu. Alors, elle s'était rebellée. Au départ, la grand-mère avait été offusquée de ce "blasphème", un mot qu'Ethan n'avait pas compris sur le moment, et avait boudé sa fille un certain temps. Mais elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui pardonner. La mère d'Ethan soupçonnait que c'était parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter de ne pas voir son adorable petit-fils.

- M'man, on fait ça depuis que je suis né. C'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais oublier...

Elle sourit mystérieusement.

- On sait jamais.

Il lui tira la langue et commença à manger. Bien entendu, manger des spaghetti sans s'en mettre de partout était impossible et il se retrouva bien vite le visage couvert de sauce bolognaise. Sa mère et sa tante, qui les avait rejoints après son coup de fil, mangeaient face à lui et se moquèrent de son nouveau "maquillage". Il prit rapidement sa serviette et s'essuya, puis posa la question qu'il s'était promis de ne jamais poser.

- M'man, comment était mon père ?

Les deux femmes s'arrêtèrent de manger et le regardèrent, surprises. Sa tante regarda sa mère, inquiète, mais ne la voyant pas réagir, continua doucement à manger.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça maintenant ?

Elle n'avait pas dit ça méchamment. Juste qu'elle avait été très surprise et qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce soudain besoin de parler de son père.

Ethan aspira les spaghetti qu'il avait commencé à engloutir et s'essuya.

- Ben, c'est que je me demande. Est-ce que je lui ressemble ?

Sa mère posa ses couverts et s'essuya elle aussi le visage. Tante Ginny suivait l'échange en silence.

- Tu as ses yeux. Et sa manie de se passer les mains dans les cheveux quand tu es gêné, inquiet ou en colère. Tu as son sourire et cette lueur dans le regard...

Ethan vit sa mère se perdre dans ses souvenirs et la vit grimacer.

- Et tu as également la fâcheuse manie à te mettre dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou, juste comme lui.

Elle émit un rire clair, presque heureux, puis, ce rire s'évanouit pour laisser place à un soupir las. Tante Ginny sourit et acquiesça, puis, elle se leva, mit sa vaisselle dans l'évier et les laissa seuls. La mère d'Ethan la remercia d'un signe de tête.

- Tu l'aimais ?

Le garçon demanda timidement, presque en rougissant, tellement la question semblait inutile. Sa mère le regarda comme si elle sondait son âme et il se tortilla mal à l'aise sur sa chaise.

Elle lui faisait toujours ce regard quand il s'immisçait dans ses affaires, mais ne refusait jamais de lui répondre car, comme elle le disait, l'amour s'acquiert par la confiance, et la confiance est inutile s'il y a mensonge.

- Profondément.

- Et tu l'aimes encore ?

Elle sourit tendrement.

- Je l'ai aimé, je l'aime et je l'aimerai, maintenant et pour toujours. Mais c'est...

- Compliqué ?

Il avait fini pour elle, la voyant hésiter à choisir un mot convenable.

- Oui, compliqué.

Elle soupira en disant cela.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il n'y a jamais d'histoire d'amour facile.

Elle sourit, satisfaite de sa réponse qui n'en était pas une. En constatant cela, Ethan se renfrogna et sa mère rit doucement.

- Pardon. Je vais te répondre franchement. Promis. Ou tout du moins, je vais essayer.

Ethan émit une moue sceptique à cette promesse mais acquiesça tout de même.

- Ton père est un homme comme on en rencontre rarement. Il est loyal et se sacrifierai pour le monde entier, même pour les pires espèces. Avant que tu ne naisses, il y a eu une guerre qui a opposé deux grandes forces. La force de Lord Voldemort et celle d'Harry Potter.

Ethan retint sa respiration. L'homme de cet après midi s'appelait Harry. Mais il ne savait pas son nom de famille. Et il se demandait si sa mère avait rencontré plusieurs autres Harry ou si c'était bien lui. Il se concentra sur ce que disait sa mère, de sorte à ne rien manquer.

- Comme tu le sais, Lord Voldemort était un grand mage noir. Il revendiquait que les Sorciers Nés-Moldus ne méritaient pas de vivre et qu'il fallait les éradiquer. Et il n'était pas le seul à penser cela, malheureusement. Ainsi, il prit le pouvoir et mit en place des lois contre les Nés-Moldus. Je suis une Née-Moldue, tu le sais.

- Et mon père, il est quoi ?

Ethan était avide d'information. Sa mère prenait trop de temps à lui raconter des détails qu'il savait déjà. Mais il ne savait rien sur son père !

- Ton père était un Sang-Mêlé. Sa mère était une Née-Moldue et son père un Sang-Pur. Quand il avait environ un an et demi, Lord Voldemort essaya de le tuer, mais échoua et disparut pendant un certain temps. A ses onze ans, il entra dans l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, ce que tu ne vas pas tarder à faire, d'ailleurs, et c'est là que je l'ai rencontré.

- Comment ?

Sa mère sourit de la curiosité de son fils.

- Dans le Poudlard Express. Je cherchais le crapeau de ton Oncle Neville, Trévor. Ton père était avec Oncle Ron qui tentait un sort sur son rat mais ça a échoué. Alors, pour les impressionner, j'ai réparé les lunettes de ton père qui étaient cassées, j'ai réussi, j'ai fait ma peste et je suis repartie à la poursuite de Trévor.

Elle sourit à ce souvenir et Ethan fit de même, s'imaginant très bien la scène avec le visage de l'homme de cet après midi.

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

Sa mère releva la tête vers Ethan, interrogative.

- Mon père.

Elle sourit tristement, comme si ce simple nom faisait remonter toute sa tristesse et un voile de nostalgie recouvrit son visage.

- Ton père... est Harry Potter. Tu es le fils du Survivant.

Ethan se sentit fier de ce nom.

- Et après la guerre ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Hermione soupira.

- Lui et Lord Voldemort se sont battus avec acharnement l'un contre l'autre, mais Harry a fini par gagner car il possédait quelque chose que Voldemort n'avait pas. L'amour. Ca peut sembler idiot au premier regard, mais l'amour s'est révélé être la magie la plus puissante de l'Univers. Alors, quand il a gagné, tout le monde était heureux. J'étais heureuse. L'homme que j'aimais avait survécu. Mais après cette guerre, une part d'ombre s'est abattue sur lui. J'ai essayé de le sauver de cette partie de lui qui l'effrayait, j'ai failli y arriver mais il est parti avant, pretextant qu'il me mettait en danger et que je serais mieux sans lui. Avec le temps, j'ai compris qu'il ne disait pas ça que pour moi, mais aussi pour lui. Que cette excuse le rassurait.

- Tu lui en as voulu ?

Ethan avala sa salive avec difficulté, attendant la réponse avec une légère boule au ventre.

Sa mère sourit doucement et secoua la tête, ses cheveux bruns ondulés caressant ses épaules couvertes.

- Non. Il m'a donné le plus beau cadeau d'adieu. Toi.

Ethan sourit, encore plus fier.

Il se leva soudainement, prenant sa mère de court, courut dans la salle de bain, se plaça devant le miroir et tenta de comparer son physique avec celui de l'homme du parc, avec Harry, en se focalisant sur les ressemblances que sa mère lui avait décrit.

- Ethan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sa mère qui l'avait suivi, le regardait faire avec un mélange d'incompréhension et de moquerie.

- Je crois... Je crois que je l'ai vu cet après midi, sur le chemin de la maison...

Il avait dit ça avec hésitation, comme si c'était une bombe qui n'allait pas tarder à exploser.

- Qui ça ?

L'expression de sa mère reflétait une appréhension méfiante.

- Harry Potter. Mon père.

Le visage de sa mère, après cette déclaration, devint livide et elle porta une main à sa bouche, manquant d'air.

- C'est... Ce n'est...

Ethan vit des larmes perler aux yeux de mère qui tremblait de tous ses membres, se retenant à un meuble pour ne pas tomber.

- M'man ?

Il était inquiet. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû lui annoncer ça de cette manière, c'était peut-être trop brutal...

Sa mère lui fit un signe, comme quoi tout allait bien et le tira vers elle pour le prendre dans ses bras. Elle enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux bruns et il sentit son sourire et entendit son rire, ce qui le rassura.

- Hermione ? Tu devrais venir lire la Gazette !

Tante Ginny se tenait à l'ouverture avec le journal sorcier à la main, blanche comme un linge.

Quand Hermione se retourna vers sa meilleure amie, son sourire se fit éclatant.

- Eh bien, ma chère amie ! Quelles sont les nouvelles de ce soir ?

Et elle prit le journal des mains de la jeune rousse, le parcourut des yeux et eut un sourire qui éblouit Ethan tellement il était chaleureux et beau. Elle laissa enfin tomber le journal à leurs pieds et entraîna son fils et son amie dans le salon.

Sur la page de couverture de la Gazette, on pouvait voir une photo d'un homme. Une photo d'un homme qu'on ne pensait jamais revoir.

Une photo du Survivant Harry Potter.

* * *

_Alors ? Alors ?_

_Bon, c'est vrai qu'il peut y avoir des détails qui sautent sans que je m'en aperçoive ou des trucs qui manquent ou des fautes d'orthographes, et je m'en excuse profondément._

_Mais si jamais, je dis bien si jamais, il y a certaines choses que vous aimeriez me faire remarquez, no souçaï ;)_

_Mais j'espère que malgré des erreurs ou des trucs bizarres par endroit, vous avez apprécié. Non, parce que ce serait bête que vous ayez pas aimé..._

_Enfin, bref._

_Je vais vous poser une question cruciale à présent :_

_Est-ce que ceux qui jouent aux Sims, vous avez pas envie de vous taper la tête contre le mur quand la nounou s'occupe de vos bébés ? Moi, oui. J'ai envie de rentrer dans le jeu et de la frapper tant elle me gave à pas mettre les bébés dans les bons lits ! C'est pas si compliqué, si ?_

_Bon, autre question cruciale, parce que celle au dessus était inutile, je m'en rends compte... :_

_Est-ce que cette... chose, vaut une suite ? _

_Parce que me connaissant, je sais que la suite va mettre des plombes à être taper au clavier (parce que je pensais mettre "coucher sur le papier" mais vu que je le fais le plus souvent sur l'ordi... ben ça marche pas.)._

_Bref._

_Dites moi tout ce dont vous en avez pensé, bien ou pas bien. J'accepte._

_Et puis, je vous souhaite tout le bonheur de monde :)_

**_Anonyme Particulier._**


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour !_

_Comment va la vie ?_

_Alors, voilà un nouveau chapitre à cette fiction qui n'est donc pas terminée :)_

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui m'ont beaucoup encouragée à écrire un nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère sera aussi bien que vous l'espériez._

_Mon Dieu, j'ai un bug avec les mots... Je dois carrément me servir de Word ou de Synonymes . com pour ne pas me répéter sinon, je le fait tout le temps... En clair, je n'ai plus autant de vocabulaire que je le voudrais..._

_Bref, je me suis remise à How I Met Your Mother, alors que je devrais être en train de réviser pour le bac de français et de sciences (en clair, là, mes parents croient que je révise... Mais pas du tout !) mais je vais m'y mettre, parce que, si je vise la mention (laquelle je sais pas, mais j'en veux une), il faut que je m'y mette..._

_J'ai lu un livre d'Amélie Nothomb, Cosmétique de l'ennemi. Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez lu, mais j'ai adoré. Vraiment. Je n'avais jamais lu aucun livre d'elle, mais j'ai du le lire avec ma classe et j'ai été carrément attiré. C'est pour ça que je ne l'ai lu qu'en un jour... Enfin, je vous le conseille. Et je ne vais pas vous raconter l'histoire parce que ça gâche le plaisir._

_Oui, parce que ma prof avait l'habitude de nous raconter au moins le début des livres, même parfois carrément la fin, et ça ne me donnait plus vraiment envie de lire... Bon, après, chacun sa curiosité. Certains préfèrent savoir la fin pour savoir comment ça en arrive là, et d'autres ont la patience. Je crois me situer entre les deux. Ça dépend des cas. Parce que je sais que, pour certains livres, je me mets à lire le dernier chapitre après le premier pour savoir la fin et pour m'amener à le lire plus vite. Ça me donne l'envie d'aller jusqu'à la fin, que je connais déjà, et je le lis plus vite, sans pour autant sauter des passages..._

_Bref..._

_J'ai encore commencé ce chapitre en cours d'histoire. A croire que les cours d'histoires sont vraiment barbants. Quoique, non. Ce ne sont pas les cours qui sont barbants. C'est le prof. Mon prof d'histoire était (que je suis heureuse que ce soit fini !) S.O.P.O.R.I.F.I.Q.U.E. Sans déc'..._

_Mais l'année est finie et je dois me préparer pour mourir._

_Quoique, je mourrais surement l'année prochaine, avec le gros bac._

_Mon Dieu, j'aurai 8H de philo par semaine, l'année prochaine ! Vous vous rendez compte ! Si le prof est nul, je vais faire un caca nerveux..._

_Bref : **Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à la très vénérable J.K. Rowling que je respecte et admire.**_

_Alors, souhaitez moi bonne chance pour mon oral de français, parce que j'en aurai vraiment besoin à ce moment-là, parce que l'écrit, ça passe et les sciences, ça passe aussi ! (J'adore y aller au feeling x))_

_Et bonne lecture !_

_**Anonyme Particulier.**_

* * *

- Alors, tout ce que les journaux racontent, ce qu'ils disent, tout est vrai ? Il est vraiment de retour ?

La jeune femme observa le journal posé au centre de la table autour de laquelle ils étaient installés. Une mèche blonde devant les yeux, elle la ramena rapidement d'un geste nerveux derrière une oreille et reposa sa main sur son ventre arrondi.

Le titre en couverture les narguait. Le nom qu'ils connaissaient par coeur et que tout le monde avait sur les lèvres depuis toujours en tant que "Sauveur" et "Survivant" leur ramenait des souvenirs. Et les mots qui suivaient ce nom tant connu leur rendait un espoir qu'ils avaient cru oublié.

- Ne jamais croire ce qu'écrivent les journaux. Surtout la Gazette et Rita Skeeter...

Elle regarda impuissante son mari, qui, après avoir dit ces mots, s'était enveloppé dans ses bras posés sur la table. Posant une main sur son épaule, elle la serra doucement et le sentit peu à peu se détendre.

Elle sourit en sentant un coup tendre son ventre et ferma les yeux de bonheur en sentant la main de l'homme qu'elle aimait recouvrir la sienne pour un instant.

- Ron...

L'homme releva la tête vers les deux femmes assises face à eux, supprimant en même temps tout contact avec Luna.

- Je sais, Ginny. Mais ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on attend ce moment où il franchira l'une de nos portes que j'ai fini par me dire qu'il ne reviendrait peut-être jamais.

Sa jeune soeur acquiesça et posa une petite main sur son bras, pour le rassurer de sa compréhension.

Ron lui sourit en retour.

Il la trouvait changée. Plus mâture peut-être que lorsqu'ils étaient partis à la recherche des Horcruxes où elle s'était comportée comme une petite fille gâtée.  
Aujourd'hui, il la voyait comme une femme forte et aimante, qui les soutenait par sosn inquiétude et son amour parfois trop expansif. "Un peu comme Maman" pensa-t-il, son sourire s'agrandissant.

Il observa ensuite sa meilleure amie, qui regardait leur échange sans un mot depuis le début.

- Tu y crois, toi ? Tu penses vraiment qu'il est de retour ?

Après tous ces mois, toutes ces années à attendre qu'il revienne, Ron se demanda si son amie n'était pas aussi perplexe que lui. Pas qu'il doutait qu'il revienne un jour. Quoique...

- J'ai envie d'y croire, Ron. Vraiment. Parce que si je n'y crois pas et qu'il revient vraiment, je me sentirais terriblement coupable d'avoir perdu la confiance quasi aveugle que j'avais pour lui. Et je ne veux pas que ça arrive. Pas après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble.

Ron acquiesça et reposa sa tête dans ses bras, comme pour se cacher pendant un court moment de la réalité à venir.

Luna observa son amie brune et se remémora toutes les épreuves que la jeune femme avait vécu et vivait encore.

Elle se sentit presque insignifiante face à cette femme qui, malgré tout, arrivait à garder le sourire et la tête haute, sans jamais flancher, avec une force d'esprit incroyable qu'elle n'avait jamais vu chez aucune autre femme.

Elle ne l'avait pas souvent vu fléchir sous le poids du monde. Une fois, lorsque, Harry partit, elle avait débarqué dans l'appartement que partageaient Luna et Ron pour annoncer sa grossesse inattendue. C'était une des rares fois où Hermione avait émis des doutes sur elle-même et sur ses facultés.

Luna se souvenait encore des remises en questions qu'Hermione avait tenté d'émettre, bien vite coupée par son meilleur ami.

**_FLASH BACK_**

_**«** - Ron, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Mon Dieu, je ne suis même pas capable de te gérer toi, alors, un bébé ?! Mon Dieu ! Tu imagines si... si je le blesse ? Ou si, pire, je suis une mauvaise mère, je l'éduque mal et qu'il m'en veuille et ne veuille plus me parler jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ? Ou qu'il soit un de ces monstres qui hurlent dans le supermarché ? Tu sais, ceux que tout le monde déteste et auxquels on veut donner des coups ! Mon Dieu ! Ron !_

_La jeune femme était entrée en coup de vent dans l'appartement, ne se souciant guère de la présence de Luna, qui s'éclipsa rapidement dans la cuisine, devinant à l'instinct que les deux amis avaient besoin d'un moment. Hermione en profita donc pour annoncer la nouvelle à Ron qui la fit s'asseoir pour essayer tant bien que mal de la calmer, tout en étant surpris par son annonce._

_- Hermione, ça suffit ! Mon Dieu, tu es enceinte ! Et tu es aussi la personne la plus apte à être mère parce que tu es la meilleure amie que j'ai jamais eu et..._

_- Ça n'a absolument aucun rapport ! Une meilleure amie n'est pas censée être la mère du meilleur ami ! Mon Dieu, Ron ! Je vais... Je vais mourir !_

_Elle avait gémit ces derniers mots en se relevant mais Ron la tira en arrière et elle tomba bruyamment sur le canapé._

_- Hermione, tu vas être la meilleure mère de la planète ! Et tu sais comment j'en suis sûr ?_

_La jeune femme secoua la tête doucement, un masque d'angoisse peint sur son visage._

_- Parce que tu ne serais jamais venue ici nous faire part de tes doutes si ce n'était pas le cas. Tu n'aurais jamais eu la pensée de nous demander notre aide et tu aurais pensé être assez forte pour ça, ce que tu es, mais tu l'es encore plus parce que tu acceptes tes peurs._

_Luna revint, un plateau de tasses de café dans les mains qu'elle posa sur la table basse face au canapé où elle s'installa au côté d'Hermione. Elle posa une main délicate sur son épaule. Hermione se retourna à ce contact et l'enlaça, des larmes lui montant aux yeux._

_L'ancienne Serdaigle lui caressa tendrement les cheveux et sentit ses épaules se détendre doucement, tandis que les larmes stockées au coin des yeux coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues. _

_- Et si je suis une mauvaise mère ? S'il ne m'aime pas ? Je ne veux pas..._

_Sa phrase finit dans un sanglot plus fort que les autres et Hermione se cacha dans le cou de son amie qui l'étreignit avec plus de forces. Ron lui passa une main dans le dos, affligé de voir sa meilleure amie, sa soeur, dans une telle position. _

_Luna continua à caresser doucement les boucles brunes et ferma les yeux, sentant elle aussi les larmes affluées. Elle se sentait tellement impuissante en cet instant qu'elle prit le temps de se ressaisir avant de dire les mots qui réconforteraient la Gryffondor à coup sûr._

_- Hermione..._

_Cela n'avait été qu'un souffle à son oreille mais Luna sut qu'elle avait toute l'attention d'Hermione._

_- Si jamais cela se produisait, s'il s'averait que tu sois une mauvaise mère et que ton enfant, qui sera j'en suis sûre merveilleux, ne t'aime pas, alors je ne vois vraiment pas qui il pourrait aimer._

_Hermione se redressa et sécha ses larmes, une étincelle de surprise dans son regard que Luna identifia sans mal. Elle lui remit tendrement une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille et lui prit les mains._

_- Tu es la personne la plus aimante... la plus forte que je connaisse. Et, le plus important dans tout cela, c'est que tu n'es pas et ne seras jamais seule. Ron, Ginny, moi... Nous serons tous toujours là pour toi, que tu le veuilles ou non. Pour t'aider dans ton travail, dans l'éducation de ton enfant ou même dans ton éducation._

_Hermione gloussa et Luna sourit._

_- Nous serons présents. Toujours. Alors, tu n'as absolument aucune raison de douter sur ta capacité à avoir un enfant. Tu seras parfaite. Et il t'aimera comme tu l'aimeras. Profondément._

_Luna serra les mains de son amie dans les siennes et vit Ron sourire par-dessus son épaule. Il ne la regardait qu'elle tout en passant une main dans le dos de sa meilleure amie et Luna se sentit rougir sous ce regard fixe. Baissant les yeux pour l'éviter, elle vit du coin de l'oeil un sourire moqueur se dessiner sur son visage et tenta désespérément de se cacher derrière le rideau que formaient ses cheveux blonds._

_- Merci._

_Luna releva prestement la tête pour voir Hermione s'échapper de leurs étreintes passées et se diriger vers la sortie. Elle marqua une pause avant de refermer la porte d'entrée sur elle et se retourna à demi, sans les regarder._

_- Je..._

_Elle hésita un instant et releva les yeux vers ses amis qui l'avaient rejointes. Elle leur sourit doucement._

_- Merci._

_Et elle partit, aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée._

_Les deux amants regardèrent un moment la porte fermée, comme si leur amie allait revenir aussi souriante que d'habitude et que tout ceci n'avait été qu'un mirage._

_- Hermione est enceinte._

_Luna observa Ron digérer la nouvelle. Elle le vit lui sourire et sentit ses bras entourer sa taille fine._

_Il l'embrassa et répéta à son oreille._

_- Hermione est enceinte. Tu y crois, toi ?_

_Elle lui sourit amoureusement et regarda la porte encore une fois, pour se retourner vers lui et hocher la tête doucement._

_- Hermione est enceinte. **»**_

_**FLASH BACK**_

Un coup la ramena soudainement à la réalité et une grimace lui échappa. Elle retint difficilement un gémissement pour ne pas alerter ses amis mais c'était sans compter l'oeil de sa belle soeur qui s'inquiéta aussitôt. "Foutu instinct maternel Weasley" pensa aussitôt la future maman.

- Luna ? Tout va bien ?

Ginny se leva à demi, prête à sauter de sa chaise pour récupérer Luna au cas où. Mais cette dernière l'arrêta d'une main, reprit son souffle car la douleur et la surprise de ce coup avait stoppé sa respiration.

- Tout va bien, Ginny. Juste un coup plus fort que les autres.

Ginny se rassit lentement, comme si une urgence pouvait se déclencher à tout moment, mais rassurée, se réinstalla plus confortablement après un moment.

- Un futur sportif dans la famille ?

Luna sourit à Hermione qui regardait tendrement son ventre arrondi.

- Peut-être. Mais pour l'instant, je prefererais qu'il s'abstienne parce que je suis fatiguée de servir de punching ball...

Hermione éclata de rire et acquiesça.

- C'est toujours comme ça. Mais, en même temps, ça nous donne encore plus envie de rencontrer ce petit être, non ?

- Ça, c'est certain.

Elle regarda son ventre et sourit.

Ron, qui avait longuement observé sa femme les sourcils froncés, en quête d'un indice de son état, sentit les longs doigts de Luna croiser les siens et tenir sa main avec force, pour le rassurer. Il se détendit, lui sourit et se retourna vers sa meilleure amie.

- Et Ethan ? Comment prend-il tout ça ?

Hermione baissa les yeux vers le journal et posa une main sur un des bords.

- Plutôt bien. Il a passé la soirée à me poser des questions sur son père, à quoi il ressemblait, quelles aventures il avait pu entreprendre, comment était-il à l'école... Enfin, toutes les questions qu'il avait refoulé durant tout ce temps.

- C'est étrange qu'il ne t'ai jamais rien demandé sur lui. Après tout, ce garçon tient de toi, il est curieux de tout, mais de son père...

Hermione sourit doucement.

- Il est tellement délicat. Il ne voulait certainement pas me blesser en ramenant des souvenirs qu'il jugeait douloureux. Il est presque aussi sensible à ça que son père.

- C'est vrai, tu as raison. Mais c'est bien qu'il le prenne aussi naturellement.

Hermione secoua la tête de gauche à droite, ses cheveux ondulés remuant lentement sur ses épaules couvertes.

- Non, je ne dirais pas qu'il le prenne naturellement, Ron. Je pense qu'il essaie de faire avec.

Ron sourit.

- Il fait avec... J'imagine qu'il dit qu'il va bien, qu'il fait comme si, mais qu'en réalité, il est tout chamboulé à l'intérieur. Un peu comme toi, en fait.

Hermione rit et tapa du dos de la main le bras de son meilleur ami.

- Arrête ! Je ne fais absolument pas ça.

- Tu fais tout le temps ça !

- Ron a raison, Hermione. Ethan tient ça de toi. Vous essayez tous les deux de montrer que vous pouvez tout surmonter mais en réalité, vous êtes encore plus perdus que des naufragés échouant d'un accident.

Hermione regarda Luna qui l'observait avec un regard sérieux et concerné.

- Je sais... Mais, je ne veux pas qu'il se sente oppressé par toutes les questions que je pourrais lui poser. Notre Ginny nationale le fait bien pour nous deux.

Elle entoura les épaules de la jeune rousse qui se renfrogna et lui tira la langue.

- Je rigole, Ginny-Gin ! Tu sais bien qu'on adore quand tu t'inquiètes !

Elle se renfrogna encore plus, croisa les bras et lança un regard noir à sa colocataire.

- Dit celle qui me surnomme "Tante Alcoolo" avec son fils dans mon dos !

Ron sourit à cette phrase. Il était au courant du surnom que son neveu et sa meilleure amie donnaient à sa jeune soeur et il adorait les voir se moquer d'elle parce qu'ils savaient qu'elle ne leur en voudrait jamais. Ginny les aimait trop pour ça.

Il regarda sa meilleure amie rire et sourire comme si rien de mauvais ne leur était jamais arrivé. Elle vivait grâce à l'amour qu'elle portait aux gens qui l'entouraient et ne se soumettait jamais, par sa force de corps et d'esprit. Elle était plus forte qu'aucun d'entre eux. Elle leur avait même tout appris. L'amitié, l'abnégation, l'amour, le sacrifice. La famille. Elle leur avait donné la force et le courage de se battre pour ce qu'ils croyaient. Mais il n'y avait pas eu qu'elle. Tout le monde avait participé à cet enseignement de la vie. Par son expérience, par ses peines, par ses joies. Tout le monde, tout ceux qui avaient voulu écouter, avait appris de soi-même et des autres. Mais Hermione avait été celle qui les avait menés le plus loin.

Ron se souvenait du jour où Harry était venu le voir, juste avant de partir pour ne jamais revenir.

Et malheureusement, il s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier.

**_FLASH BACK_**

**_«_**_Les coups retentirent une seconde fois contre la porte en bois avant qu'il ne parvienne jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvre._

_- Bordel, Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fous là à cette heure ? Tu sais bien qu'avec la guerre, bien qu'elle soit finie, Luna et moi sommes toujours sur le qui-vive alors te voir te pointer à deux heures du matin sans prévenir et sans raison évidente, excuse moi de trouver ça légèrement douteux ! Et c'est un euphémisme !_

_En voyant son meilleur ami torturé, Ron avait été grandement surpris, mais il s'était vite repris et s'était mis à parler rapidement, se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour préparer des tasses de cafés, laissant la porte ouvert pour que son ami entre._

_Il l'entendit s'asseoir lourdement sur le canapé et revint quelques minutes plus tard, un plateau de tasses fumantes dans les mains._

_Posant son fardeau sur la table basse, il observa du coin de l'oeil son meilleur ami et remarqua les immenses cernes noires qui obscurcissaient ses yeux verts perdus dans le vide._

_S'asseyant lui-même sur le canapé, il claqua ses paumes sur ses genoux, faisant sursauter son visiteur, qui passa une main gênée dans ses cheveux en bataille._

_- Alors, que me vaut cette visite inattendue ?_

_Il prit une tasse entre ses mains et poussa le plateau vers son ami, pour qu'il se serve. Mais il n'en fit rien et Ron soupira._

_Il voyait bien que son meilleur ami s'était de nouveau plongé dans ses pensées qui ne semblaient pas très joyeuses au vue de son état presque cadavérique et cauchemardesque._

_Ses cheveux noirs, plus en bataille que jamais, semblaient passés dans une sorte de tornade qui les avait emmêlés au maximum. Ses yeux, entourés de cernes, paraissaient avoir perdus tout leur éclat habituel et semblaient encore plus épuisés que leur propriétaire. Même ses vêtements semblaient portés le poids de sa fatigue._

_- Harry..._

_Le Survivant leva un regard perdu vers Ron et celui-ci fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Harry ?_

_Le noir de cheveux se prit la tête entre les mains, coude sur les genoux et ferma les yeux, pensant écarter la réalité par ce simple geste._

_- Je suis...épuisé._

_Ron le regarda se tasser sur lui-même, installant un sentiment d'impuissance que Ron détesta dès la minute où elle s'immisça dans son coeur et son esprit._

_- On a tellement perdu, Ron. La guerre. Elle nous a tout pris. Même si nous sommes les vainqueurs. Même si nous avons gagné. Tous les morts. Tous les blessés. C'est trop. Et j'ai à supporter des éloges que je ne mérite pas... Les gens répètent sans cesse que je les ai sauvés alors que ce n'est pas vrai... Je n'ai fait qu'accomplir une prophétie qui n'a fait que me plonger encore plus dans un cauchemar._

_- Arrête, tu sais très bien que ce que tu dis est faux. Tu mérites tout ça. Tu es le Sauveur. Tu es..._

_- Je n'ai rien d'un sauveur, Ron. Je ne suis qu'un piètre pion dans un jeu que les gens importants comme Dumbledore ont joué à ma place. Je n'ai jamais suivi que leur volonté. Et moi, pendant tout ce temps, je me laissais faire pensant que c'était pour le bien commun..._

_Ron le regarda, interloqué que son ami puisse avoir de telles pensées._

_- Harry, enfin, c'était pour le bien commun. Et tu as toujours eu le choix, comme Hermione et moi avons eu le choix de te suivre. Par Merlin, Harry, tu n'as jamais été un simple pion !_

_- Non, tu as raison. J'étais le pion le plus important du jeu. Celui qui devait prononcer les trois mots les plus importants du jeu._

_Ron retint sa respiration, pour la lâcher quelques instants plus tard, en même temps que les mots qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer._

_- Échec et Mat._

_Harry sourit, vaincu._

_- Exactement. J'étais le seul capable de dire ça au plus cruel Mage Noir de notre génération. Et je les ai dit. Et ça m'a détruit, Ron. Ça me détruit en ce moment même._

_Ron posa sa tasse et passa une main fatiguée sur son visage éteint. Il n'imaginait pas la douleur de son ami, mais il pouvait la comprendre. Au plus profond de lui-même, il la comprenait. Et ça faisait mal. Bordel. Ça le tuait de comprendre mais de ne rien pouvoir y faire. Parce qu'il n'avait pas le pouvoir de guérir son ami. Lui seul le pouvait. Personne d'autre. Harry était le seul à pouvoir se guérir de son mal intérieur._

_- Pourquoi es-tu là, Harry ?_

_Il avait dit ça dans un souffle. Parce qu'il ne pouvait rien dire de plus. Il ne pouvait rien faire. C'était terriblement frustrant._

_- Je pars._

_Ron ferma les yeux, le plus fort qu'il put._

_- Ron, s'il-te-plait, ne fuis pas. Pas cette fois. J'ai besoin de mon meilleur ami, là, mon pote._

_Il rouvrit les yeux et vit des larmes s'amenuiser dans les yeux verts._

_Il avala difficilement sa salive et hocha la tête. Il savait que parler serait trop dur alors il se tut._

_- Je pars, et je veux que tu prennes soin d'Hermione. Que tu la rassures, que tu lui rappelles à quel point elle est formidable, que ce n'est pas sa faute et que je ne serais jamais loin..._

_"Bordel, elles sont vraiment dures à retenir, ces larmes..."_

_- Je veux que tu me promettes qu'aucun d'entre vous ne partira jamais à ma recherche._

_"Va te faire foutre, Potter, si tu crois qu'on va te laisser tomber aussi facilement."_

_- Je veux que tu saches que je suis fier d'avoir été ton ami, ton meilleur ami et que je suis encore plus fier de toi maintenant que tu as réussi ta vie._

_"Si tu continues, je vais vraiment chialer... Bordeeeel..."_

_- Et, une dernière chose. Ne retiens pas tes larmes, Ron. Tu sais ce que dit Hermione. Elles font de toi quelqu'un de meilleur._

_"Et merde..."_

_Les deux amis, en pleurs, s'enlacèrent. Ron le tint fortement contre lui, pour ne pas qu'il parte, mais Harry se dégagea et se leva._

_- Amis ?_

_Il tendit son poing vers Ron, qui se leva à son tour._

_- Va te faire foutre, Potter._

_Et il tendit lui aussi son poing vers celui de son meilleur ami._

_- Avec plaisir, Weasley. Mais sache que je te surveille._

_Et leurs poings s'entrechoquèrent, dans un signe de promesse entre deux amis qui s'étaient sacrifiés pour l'autre à maintes reprises._

**_FLASH BACK  
_**

- Bon, je crois qu'on ferait mieux de rentrer. Il faut que je travaille et Ginny doit se rendre chez Molly.

Luna se leva, tirant Ron de ses souvenirs qui se leva à son tour de sa chaise.

- C'était très sympathique de vous voir toutes les deux, même si ce n'était pas pour un sujet très plaisant.

Hermione serra Luna dans ses bras et Ginny fit de même tout en parlant au ventre de la future maman et en la complimentant sur combien elle était ravissante.

- Ron...

L'homme prit sa meilleure amie dans ses bras et la serra fort. Il huma ses cheveux et sourit en reconnaissant l'odeur qui la caractérisait si bien. Orange et vanille...

- Ne joue pas trop les aventurières. Et occupe toi bien d'Ethan. J'adorerais le voir, un de ces jours.

Hermionese détacha et lui sourit.

- Je te l'enverrai. Tu pourras lui raconter des histoires et lui apprendre des bêtises. Ginny en sera folle de joie.

Celle-ci donna un coup de coude dans les reins d'Hermione qui gémit et grimaça avant de demander du réconfort auprès de la future maman, qui la câlina.

- Au revoir, petite soeur. Prends bien soin de mon neveu pour moi, d'accord.

Il la serra dans ses bras et elle se laissa faire sans protester.

- Oui, monsieur.

Il sourit et prit sa femme par l'épaule, l'enlaçant d'un bras.

- Allez, à plus tard.

Ils se sourirent et Hermione et Ginny partirent en transplanant dans un bruit sonore.

Ron soupira et embrassa sa femme sur le front.

- Je t'aime.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tout va s'arranger.

Il regarda une dernière fois le journal qu'ils laisseraient derrière eux et hocha la tête.

- Je l'espère, Luna. Je l'espère vraiment.

Et ils marchèrent jusqu'au bout de la rue.

Là, ils transplanèrent.

* * *

L'enfant leva les yeux vers le ciel. Il avait encore le temps de passer par le parc pour voir si l'homme était revenu avant de rentrer chez lui et de faire face à sa tante et sa mère.

Il accéléra le pas et se retrouva rapidement devant une étendue de pelouse. De là où il se trouvait, il voyait le banc où il l'avait rencontré la veille, face au jardin d'enfant. Mais personne n'y était. Il se trouva déçu mais continua tout de même son chemin pour ne se retrouver qu'à quelque pas du banc.

Posant son sac, il regarda autour de lui, ne vit personne d'intéressant et s'assit.

Il trépignait d'impatience. Il se demandait si Harry allait revenir aujourd'hui, s'il allait le revoir et pouvoir lui poser toutes les questions qu'il voulait lui poser et qu'il avait toujours voulu lui poser.

- Eh bien, mon bonhomme, qu'est-ce que tu fais là tout seul ?

Ethan sursauta à l'entente de cette voix étrangère et se retourna avec appréhension. Mais il se détendit vite en apercevant une grand-mère de retour du marché avec un cabas plutôt voyant.

- J'attends quelqu'un, m'dame.

La vieille femme hocha la tête et posa une main sur le rebord du banc où il était assis. Elle se pencha alors vers lui et se tint près de son oreille, alors qu'il n'osait pas bouger.

- Ne te perds pas en chemin, Ethan James. Sinon, tu pourrais bien ne plus le retrouver.

Et elle se redressa en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Ethan resta figé un long moment et elle l'observa tout du long. Comment cette femme pouvait-elle connaître ses deux prénoms ? C'était quasiment impossible. Seule sa famille la plus proche les connaissait. Mais elle avait l'air d'en savoir plus long qu'il ne le pensait et ça le terrifiait

- Euh... Qui êtes-vous ?

Elle s'assit, posa ses mains sur la poignée du cabas et regarda le jardin d'enfant.

- Oh, tu ne me connais pas... C'est tout à fait normal. Mais, moi, je te connais. On m'a demandé de te prévenir qu'il était dangereux de fréquenter les mauvaises personnes.

Elle appuya sur le mot mauvaise et pencha la tête sur le coté, songeuse.

Ethan la prenait de plus en plus pour une folle échapper de l'asile de fou à mesure qu'elle parlait et pensa rapidement à un plan de fuite, qui ne marcherait pas, car tous ses plans de fuite, même les plus élaborés, ne marchaient jamais. Avec sa mère, toutefois. Mais avec une inconnue qui ne le connaissait pas, peut-être qu'il y avait une chance. Aussi infime soit-elle la chance...

- Pour l'instant, la seule potentielle mauvaise personne que je vois ici, c'est vous.

Et pendant qu'il disait ça, il glissa une main agile dans une des hanses de son sac et se glissa au bord du banc.

La femme ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué et continuait à fixer le parc. Elle secoua la tête et ses cheveux mal coiffés piégés dans une barrette virevoltèrent.

- Non, je ne suis pas la méchante de l'histoire. Je ne suis que la marionnette. Je te parle de l'homme que tu as rencontré hier.

Ethan arrêta tous ses gestes et la regarda, surpris.

- Harry ?

- Oui, Harry.

Elle se retourna vers lui et l'observa avec des yeux vidés de toutes expressions.

- Tu ne dois plus t'en approcher. Ne le cherche pas, tu ne le trouveras pas. Il est très fort à ce jeu-là. Mais il a perdu une manche hier et il ne veut pas que ça recommence.

- Pourquoi ne vient-il pas me le dire lui-même, hein ? Pourquoi c'est à vous de venir ? J'avais envie de le voir, moi !

Son visage devint sévère et elle lui empoigna le bras avec une force qu'Ethan n'imaginait pas chez une vieille dame.

- Ne le cherche pas. N'essaie pas de le revoir ou tu en souffriras.

- Je veux le revoir !

Il avait crié ces mots de toutes ses forces et beaucoup de gens se retournèrent.

Ethan remarqua l'agitation qu'il avait engendré et se calma, baissa la tête d'un air coupable et essuya les quelques larmes traîtresses qui s'étaient échappés de ses yeux verts.

- Je veux simplement le voir.

Le murmure de ces mots parvinrent aux oreilles de la vieille dame qui le prit maladroitement dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé, gamin...

Ethan releva la tête pour voir que la vieille femme avait disparu. Mais aucune autre personne qu'Harry ne l'aurait appelé "gamin" de cette façon.

Il se retourna dans tous les sens, scruta les moindres carrés d'ombres pour se rendre compte que, finalement, cette femme dont il ne savait pas le nom avait disparu. Et il ne pourrait plus revoir Harry. Alors qu'il en avait tellement envie.

Il se rassit piteusement sur le banc et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

Au bout d'un certain temps qui lui avait paru des heures, des bras s'enroulèrent autour de son corps et il s'y accrocha comme à une bouée.

- Maman...

Il gémit et Hermione lui caressa doucement les cheveux, regardant autour d'elle alors que son fils se cachait dans ses bras de douleur.

- Il n'est pas venu...

Elle le regarda.

- Je suis désolée, mon cœur. Tellement désolée...

Et il pleura plus fort encore.

Alors, à l'ombre d'un arbre, elle le vit.

Retenant son souffle, elle remarqua ses cheveux noirs, en bataille, qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à arranger. Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit son regard sur elle et s'imagina les deux émeraudes la scruter avec attention, observant ses blessures qu'elle n'avait qu'à l'intérieur. Elle vit un sourire doux se dessiner sur son visage lointain et vit ses lèvres bouger pour lui dire des mots qu'elle adorait entendre.

"Je t'aime"

Elle ferma les yeux, des larmes glissant sur ses yeux et les rouvrit pour voir qu'il était toujours là, à attendre une réponse de sa part.

"Je t'aime. Maintenant et pour toujours"

Il hocha la tête.

"A jamais"

Elle rit dans ses larmes et plongea son nez dans les cheveux de son fils qui tentait vainement de se calmer.

Quand elle releva la tête, elle remarqua qu'il avait disparu mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Il était là, vivant et il l'aimait.

A jamais.

* * *

- Alors, où est-ce que tu l'as trouvé ?

Le petit garçon accroché dans son dos, Hermione posa les deux sacs qu'elle portait dans l'entrée pendant que Ginny prenait Ethan et l'amenait dans sa chambre pour le coucher, tout endormi qu'il était.

Hermione les suivit et embrassa son fils sur le front.

- Dans le parc, sur un banc. En train de pleurer.

Ginny ferma la porte pendant qu'elles se dirigeait vers le salon où elles s'assirent.

Hermione reposa la tête contre un coussin et ferma les yeux.

- Hermione, que s'est-il passé ?

- Ethan pleurait, je suis allée le consoler. Et je l'ai vu, à demi caché dans l'ombre d'un arbre, nous regarder. Mon Dieu, Ginny, ça m'a fait tellement du bien de le revoir après tant d'années...

Ginny observa les larmes commencer à couler sur les joues de sa meilleure amie et se cala à ses côtés.

- Tu vas essayer de le retrouver ?

Hermione rouvrit les yeux et observa le plafond.

- Je ne sais pas, Gin. Ce que je sais, c'est qu'Ethan reviendra sur ce banc tous les jours s'il le faut pour le revoir. Et ça me tue parce qu'il ne reviendra surement pas... Et je ne veux pas voir mon fils pleurer comme il l'a fait aujourd'hui...

Hermione se retourna vers sa meilleure amie pour la voir la regarder avec un regard désolé et impuissant.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je vais bien. Ethan aussi. Comme Ron le dit si bien, on fait avec, pas vrai ?

Ginny sourit piteusement et Hermione la prit dans ses bras.

Elles se bercèrent ainsi l'une l'autre pendant un long moment.

- Maman...

Elles levèrent les yeux vers le petit garçon qui se frottait les yeux pour chasser les dernières traces des larmes et de la fatigue.

- Viens par là, mon coeur.

Hermione tendit les bras et Ethan se plaça entre les deux femmes qui le câlinèrent.

- Je sais que j'agis en enfant gâté mais... Je veux vraiment revoir Harry.

Il leva des yeux pleins de douleur vers sa mère qui le serra contre son coeur et le consola.

- Je suis sûre qu'il veut te revoir aussi, mon coeur. Mais parfois, il n'est pas toujours facile de revenir. Laisse lui le temps.

Ethan hocha lentement la tête et se cala plus confortablement entre sa tante et sa mère qui commencèrent à lui parler de tout et de rien, pour le consoler.

* * *

- Ce petit garçon... Qui est-il ?

L'homme se retourna vers la femme qui venait de lui parler.

Il sourit doucement et se retourna vers le banc où les deux personnes avec qui il aurait dû être se tenaient quelques instants plus tôt.

- Mon fils.

La vieille femme le regarda, surprise et se tourna elle aussi vers le banc. Elle serra le châle qui entourait ses épaules de manière nerveuse et observa l'homme qu'elle avait vu grandir par sa fenêtre.

- Allons, Mrs Figg, ne soyez pas surprise. Vous auriez dû vous en douter.

Il lui sourit malicieusement et elle lui répondit par un froncement de sourcils.

- Toi, tu m'as fait venir ici pour dire des mots douloureux à un petit garçon qui ne le méritait pas et qui se trouve être ton fils. Alors excuse-moi, Harry Potter, de ne pas comprendre ton comportement de torturé !

Son regard changea et Mrs Figg prit peur.

- Mon comportement ne vous regarde pas, Mrs Figg.

Son ton, devenu rageur, fit sursauter la femme qui recula de quelques pas et elle se tassa sous son regard rempli de fureur.

Mais la tempête se calma et Harry se passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille en soupirant.

- Pardon, Mrs Figg. Mais je le fais pour son bien. Pour leur bien à tous les deux.

Il regarda vers le ciel, devenu noir à présent que la nuit avait pris place.

- Je ne veux que leur bonheur.

Mrs Figg le regarda, sceptique, avant de se sentir partir vers ce monde où les morts se retrouvaient, cherchant en vain leurs familles, leurs amis, leurs partenaires.

- Ce que tu ne comprends pas, Harry Potter...

Sa voix ne portait plus très loin à présent qu'elle disparaissait mais elle savait que cet homme l'entendait et l'écoutait.

- C'est que tu es leur bonheur.

Et le vent souffla sur les dernières paroles de Mrs Figg, la Cracmol de voisine des Dursley.

* * *

_Voilà !_

_Bon, dites moi vos impressions et tout le tra la la que vous voulez me dire._

_Hum, si vous avez des remarques sur quoique ce soit, dites le..._

_Et c'est là qu'on remarque que je cale dans les idées de quoi dire d'inintéressant aux lecteurs._

_Bref, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews ! Mais vraiment, ne vous gênez pas ;)_

_Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde :)_

**_Anonyme Particulier._**


End file.
